Gary Windass
Gary Windass is a central character in the British Soap Opera Coronation Street. Although the character is not currently a villain, he was an antagonist originally to the Platt family and the archenemy to David Platt from 2008 to 2009 when his family arrived on the street. Overtime Gary began to redeem himself and became more of an anti-hero, although he was still prone to violence and making bad decisions. He is played by Mikey North. History Gary Windass was introduced alongside his parents Anna and Eddie and his uncle Len Windass, who were devised as an antagonistic family to cause trouble for the Platts. When Joe McIntyre fits them a new kitchen, they refuse to pay for it claiming it was faulty, but this was just an excuse not to cough up. The son of Joe's partner David Platt gets revenge by going into their house and tearing out the kitchen, but this only leads to Gary and his uncle breaking into the Platt household and destroying their kitchen. The family are relocated by the council, which is conveniently next to the Platts. However Anna opts for peace and doesn't want the families to keep fighting, but Gary and David refuse to make up. The pair start to feud and become enemies, and they have a fight on Christmas Day when Gary flirts with David's girlfriend (and Joe's daughter) Tina. After the New Year Gary discovers David's shady past with his family, such as pushing his mother Gail down the stairs and taunts him over it. David snaps at Gary's continued harassment and hits him, which subsequently leads to Gary violently beating David to a pulp. The beating is witnessed by neighbours and Gary is arrested and charged. David is delighted as Gary will no doubt be sent down, however a guilty Tina admits David threw the first punch, and Gary gets off. She breaks off with David after getting fed up with David trying to control and use her to "win" his battle with the Windass family. Later that year Gary is unemployed and wanting work. David, in an attempt to truly send him down, offers him an opportunity to break into a house. Gary carries out the job, not aware the house belongs to David's gran Audrey Roberts, who is currently on holiday. Unexpectedly David's granddad Ted arrives to house sit, and Gary accidentally pushes him over trying to escape. Ted later has a heart attack (although survives) and Gary is arrested. However Ted tells the police that Gary did not attack him, and the Platt family were disgusted that David was behind the plan. Gary was sentenced to two-months in prison and spent the summer of 2009 locked up. Once released he got his desired revenge on David by jumping him late at night and beating him up. After this the feud died down and the pair tolerated each other more. In late 2009 during Remembrance for the fallen armed forces Gary shows disrespect, much to the disgust of Ted. Gary feels guilty and listens to stories from Ted about his time serving in World War II, and becomes inspired to join the army. However this ends up tragedy because when serving a tour in Afghanistan Gary loses his best friend Quinny and is injured himself. Gary develops Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and when on a night out (with David) he is arrested when attacking a police officer in panic and is discharged from the army. Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Redeemed Category:Fighter Category:Thugs Category:Archenemy Category:Protective Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Thief Category:Cheater Category:Criminals Category:In Love Category:Love rivals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Vandals Category:Coronation Street Villains